The present disclosure generally relates to the field of vehicles. The present disclosure relates more specifically to vehicle instrument panel indicators or other vehicle indicators.
In a vehicle, an instrument panel may use mechanical indicators or pointers to convey information to a user. The indicators may relate to, for example, vehicle performance (e.g., the speed of the vehicle, rotation speed of the engine (RPM), the percentage of fuel left in the tank, etc.). Pointers may move relative to a display surface (e.g., having hash marks, numerical indicia, etc.). In some instrument panels or other vehicle displays, the pointer and/or the display panel can be illuminated.